


Four

by DifferentNameJustInCase



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Porter is a touchy boy, Secret Relationship, Tour Bus, Tumblr Prompt, google translate french, hat shopping, hugo is a mischievous little devil, hugo tells the crew to leave them be for a while, hugo tries his best to do a southern accent, i cant believe i just typed that, nutella waffles, porter is also a grumpy grump, the boys go out for a night on the town, they play a dumb game on the bus, they're also still in their pj's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentNameJustInCase/pseuds/DifferentNameJustInCase
Summary: "Prompt: lion mane boy and headband boy tour bus shenanigans of who can hide the other’s hat in the most obscure places uwu/NUTELLA WAFFLES AND HAT SHOPPING"~Sent in by thorinshielding on Tumblr! Can be read as a companion fic to my other portgo fics blah blah blah but can also be considered standalone. Enjoy!UPDATE: This is now a multi-chapter fic! Now it makes more sense for the title to be "Four" lol





	1. Chapter 1

“Porter, you can’t just hide my hat in the bus’ sun visors,” groaned Hugo, “What if I can’t find it?”

“Last time I checked, you weren’t wearing dad hats for your entire career. It won’t kill you.” retorted the mischievous mess of comforter and unkempt sleepwear in the corner of one of the bed spaces. Hugo deftly fit the flattened cap onto his messy locks.

Mornings in the bus were usually hectic and busy. The show wasn’t going to get ready by itself with a bunch of bodies sitting in that well-lived-in box on wheels.

Blessedly, Porter and Hugo got some time to themselves for a little while. Hugo convinced a couple staff members to get the rest of their crew out of the bus at this surprise city stop they had to make due to weather. It put them behind schedule for the day until further notice, but on the other hand, he thinks that they’re finally getting a clue about him and Porter.

Porter squinted at Hugo out into the walkway with an aura that any sane person would cower at. Rolling his eyes, Hugo shouted from the front of the bus, “Chérie, I want to get back on track and on time for the next venue as much as you, but-”

Sauntering down the walkway towards the bunks, he kept their eyes locked at every step.

“Cet enfant doit être réconforté.” said the Frenchman with an exaggerated frown. Porter pouted even more dramatically in response with grabby hands outreached for a hug.

Maneuvering his lanky form into the bunk, Hugo fit himself to Porter’s clutch as the latter pulled the comforter down over themselves. Looking up at the man on top of him, Porter watched as Hugo snuggled down into the cramped space, snaking his hands up the man’s pajama shirt.

“I know you have what I want, Leclercq…” he whispered as he rubbed circles into his partner’s back. Hugo purred in the back of his throat and lifted his head from Porter’s chest. Pushing himself up, he lifted his cap off allowing Porter to swipe the miraculously hidden beanie off his voluminous waves. Setting the garment down next to Hugo’s, Porter resumed his work. About to say something about this stupid hat hiding game the two of them have been playing for the past few tour stops, his trailed his speech off as he followed Hugo melting under his fingers. Chuckling, the top DJ rested his chin on his hand and tapped his lover on the nose that could only be his.

“Je suis toujours en tête par au moins quatre points.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

_cont._

* * *

Hugo huffed a breath into Porter’s neck.

“Porter, it’s getting dark. Don’t you want to go and get something to eat or walk around a bit?”

Porter tightened his hold around the musician with a childish whine. 

Hugo looked up at the man with closed eyes and a peaceful expression. He almost wanted to give in and lay around for a couple more hours, but the producer wasn’t going to give up that easily.

Hugo tugged at Porter’s t-shirt.

“Porter~! Pooooooooorter!”

Porter popped one eye open to meet Hugo’s gaze. It was a little scary if he was being honest. It was dangerous but comforting at the same time. 

Porter soon found himself sighing and his arm being guided over the man’s back. Hugo ran his fingers up his side to rest under his own shoulder blade, flipping them over.

Porter pushed himself up on his hands and knees, blushing as Hugo’s palms roamed down his face, neck and shoulders to meet his chest. Porter purred at the thought of watching Hugo under him forever like that. The tousled hair, gentle smile and humming had him in a trance.  
That is until he found himself swiftly sent to the walkway floor of the bus back first.

Groaning to take a breath, the bewildered musician opened his eyes to the Frenchman’s outreached left hand and a tender grin.

“Désolés, chérie!”

* * *

Managing to get Porter out of the bus, Hugo led him along the sidewalk, occasionally glancing at his phone for directions. Porter shivered even next to Hugo’s side, pulling his beanie over his ears.   
  
He had to admit that the sunset oranges blending into the light and dark blues of the night sky at this time of day were nice though. He suppressed a smile at the atmosphere reminding him of his partner leading them along.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "NUTELLA WAFFLES"

_cont._

* * *

 

 

The not-so-secret almost-secret couple strolled into a cafe a few blocks down to grab a bite to eat. Porter shook the cold out of his arms walking in almost comically to Hugo’s amusement. They took two seats by the window looking into the establishment.

“Hmm…they’re still offering waffles all day, Port.” said the lanky gentleman as he adjusted his glasses towards the menu above the register’s counter. “I’m going to get Nutella on mine. How about you?”

Porter brought a finger to his chin in thought as he also brought his attention to the list of goods.

“I’ll have the same.”

Once Hugo came back from ordering at the counter, they sat in relative silence admiring the town starting to wake up for the nightlife. The bustle about the streets was pleasant. Busy enough so that the two could blend in, but quiet enough to be relaxing.

Hugo watched the cars and people pass by, tapping his fingers on the table. Porter quietly reached out to his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining them with his own.

Shaken from his focus on the view out the window, Hugo’s voice caught in his throat at the sweet affection and the good-natured twinkle in the culprit in front of him. He stayed captivated by the experience until the call from the counter for their orders rang throughout the cafe. Several passerby strangers started to give them a range of different looks. Hugo cringed when he glanced at Porter’s disappointed expression, pulling away to get their food.

* * *

 

Porter started to slice into his waffles but couldn't help but be concerned at the way Hugo pulled his cap down his face trying to hide his expression from public eyes. "Uh...Hugo?"

Hugo lightly put his fork down as to not draw them any more attention. Leaning forward, he whispered frantically, "What if there's paparazzi around, Porter? Rumors spread fast online! I mean, people are already giving us looks outside. What if they know us? Shouldn't we open up to the crew first and-"

"Hugo," said Porter sternly, bringing the man's rambling to a halt. "Eat."

Hugo confusedly stared at the forkful of Nutella-covered waffle being pointed at him. "But-"

Porter took his opportunity to silence Hugo with the warm treat much to the man's mix of annoyance and agreement.

Making a sound in between an annoyed whine and a satisfied moan, Hugo swallowed and licked at his lips for stray swipes of the hazelnut spread while making protesting motions with his hands. Porter may or may not have been staring as he twirled his fork around in the Nutella on his plate.

"Okay, these waffles are very delicious but-"

Porter placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder reassuringly, putting on the most comforting smile to Hugo's delight.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay."

Hugo couldn't stay anxious for any longer when Porter began singing the Pay No Mind chorus quietly to his waffles.

Porter glanced up from serenading and cutting his food to be stopped dead in his tracks at Hugo giggling into the back of his hand. _God, he's cute_ thought Porter.

Hugo joined in to duet between bites and the world around them suddenly didn't matter one bit.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "...AND HAT SHOPPING"

_cont._

* * *

"Come on! My turn to drag one of us around."

Happily full and a little hyped up by sugar, Porter and Hugo strolled across to the other side of the street. "I saw it on our way here," said Porter, guiding the two into a neat, little hat shop.

It was relatively quiet compared to the other boutiques surrounding it, but still had a few customers milling about inside. They greeted the store clerk and wandered towards the shelves and aisles of various headwear. Hugo found himself standing in one corner and craning his neck at all of the items that ranged from reasonable to silly in style while Porter drifted off to another.

Lightly bouncing to the mellow guitar filling the atmosphere, Hugo's attention was caught by Porter peeking his head around the corner. He put on a beret that made his wavy locks fan out down the sides goofily. Sauntering over, Porter started speaking his fake French and making exaggerated hand gestures.

Cracking up, Hugo couldn't help but cover his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "Ah...fuck, Porter! God..."  
Porter couldn't help but giggle along, combing his lengthy hair out of his eyes.

Gaining a few more odd looks from strangers for the night, Hugo took a deep breath and collected himself. "That's pretty good but I think I can do better."

Reaching over for a cowboy hat, Hugo tossed his baseball cap at Porter to catch.

Adjusting the new headwear, Hugo posed with both hands spaced from his hips and his knees bent.

"Ain't I killed ya' before?" asked Hugo dramatically with a raised finger gun and the best southern accent he could manage.

Porter laughed at Hugo's heavy swagger towards him, covering his face with the beret as he leaned on the wall. "You're such a dork," he continued in his French accent. His hand holding the hat was lowered by the French sheriff so they could look at each other. They were a little too close to each other for public standards but that didn't stop them from continuing their flirt-off.

"As are you," whispered Hugo with a content tone, taking the cowboy hat off and smoothing his messy hair down.

Taking Hugo's hand and pulling him close enough to feel his breath on his cheek, Porter removed the man's glasses.

Chuckling and admiring Porter's mischievous smirk, Hugo asked, "What are we? Teenagers?" Hesitant at first, he brushed Porter's chin with his thumb and forefinger before moving in to close the space between them, hiding their kiss behind the hat in his left hand. Luckily enough, no other customers were walking about the current corner they occupied.

Porter could still taste the hazelnut spread on Hugo's lips as they moved across his. All kinds of ecstacy washed over Porter in the intimacy. Hugo's kisses ranged from soft and sweet to hungry and aching. This one fell perfectly in the middle. Hugo supported himself on the wall with the other hand to get easier access but pulled back when he noticed Porter getting a little too greedy with his tongue. "Later, later, cherie," he laughed.

Porter punched the Frenchman lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, let's buy these and head back."

* * *

Late that night in the sway of the bus, Hugo swung himself down from his top bunk quietly and carefully pulled back Porter's bedspace curtain. Closing it as he sat next to Porter, the latter shifted to make room.

Exhaling, Hugo whispered, "Thanks for getting me to calm down back there at the cafe and for cheering me up all night. I think I'll be more comfortable going on dates out in public in the future."

Porter sat up in the darkness of the bunk, leaning onto Hugo. "Sure thing," hummed Porter. "I love you."

Hugo pulled them down to finish what they started.

* * *

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that someone else also accepts these boys as "lion mane boy" and "headband boy". The extra two prompts from thorin were also very fun to work on as additions to what I intended to only be one chapter. Still working on my pronoun skeelz and stuff but I hope you enjoyed this one too. ^u^


End file.
